Manual compound transmissions are generally positioned within a driveline adjacent a primary drive unit with at least one rotating drive shaft. These compound transmissions generally include a shifter or gear selector that extends from the transmission for interaction with an operator. The compound transmission may include a rotating and sliding assembly that is configured to engage a desired gear set when an operator moves the shifter or gear selector. Specifically, in a manual compound transmission, an operator, through the gear selector, selects an appropriate gear by pushing or pulling the shift lever to a desired shift gate. A rail selector fixed to the main shift rail is configured to translate the movement of the shift lever to shift forks, which causes a shift collar to slide over the appropriate rotating gear to synchronize and activate a desired gear range.
In a five-speed transmission, the reverse gear range and the fifth gear range may be activated via a common shift rail. In such transmissions, when quickly shifting from fifth gear to fourth gear, the common shift rail may still have kinetic energy, thereby moving it toward the reverse gear set. This may result in damaging the blocker ring and/or dog teeth of the transmission. Therefore, there exists a need to ensure that the common shift rail stops at the neutral position when shifting from fifth gear to fourth gear.